


Скульпторы

by Lyimeg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyimeg/pseuds/Lyimeg





	Скульпторы

Великий скульптор человека,  
Создатель будущего века -  
От вас, учителя, опеки  
Труды не переоценить.  
Вы можете, не щадя спины,  
Науки постигать вершины,  
Слепить разумное из глины  
И уголь в сердце обратить. 

Ученики - скульптуры ваши -  
Сырья, быть может, и не краше,  
И ваш гончарный круг уставший  
Тихонько, жалобно скрипит,  
Но несмотря на все печали,  
Вы безустанно продолжали  
Варить каркас из крепкой стали  
И обрабатывать гранит. 

А уголёк в груди бездушной  
Сухой, холодный и чернушный,  
Заменит сердце - орган нужный  
В ней точно будет помещён,  
И заиграет уголь жаром,  
Как только долота ударом  
Вы в этом камне многогранном  
Зажжёте озорной огонь. 

И только сердца камень чёрный  
Коснётся искры золочёной,  
Как ледяной гранит краплёный  
Нальётся огненной волной,  
И человек – венец творенья -  
Уйдёт из томного забвенья,  
Покинет серенькие стены  
Чудесной вашей мастерской. 

Вы – гений, дорогой учитель,  
Скульптур великих возводитель,  
Чего ж вы скромно так молчите?  
Заслуга ваша велика –  
Над каждым трудитесь немало,  
Людей таких вы воспитали,  
Кого бы точно не создала  
Другого мастера рука.


End file.
